conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Sierra
) Reino de Sierra ( ) 黄金王国* ( ) Vương quốc Sierra ( ) 시에라 공화국 ( ) Kaharian ng Sierra ( ) シエラ王国 ( ) |image_flag = Flag of Sierra.png |alt_flag = |image_flag2 = |alt_flag2 = |image_coat = Coat of arms of Sierra.png |alt_coat = |symbol_type = National arms |national_motto = Libertas sine sacrifico ( ) Liberty without sacrifice |national_anthem = For the Love of Our Union |royal_anthem = God, Country, and Crown |other_symbol_type = |other_symbol = |image_map = Map of Sierra.png |alt_map = |map_caption = Map of Sierra with its provincial boundaries |image_map2 = |alt_map2 = |map_caption2 = |capital = Los Angeles |latd= 34 | latm= 03 | latNS= N |longd= 118 |longm= 15 |longEW= E |largest_city = capital |official_languages = English Spanish Mandarin Vietnamese Korean Tagalog Japanese |demonym = Sierran |government_type = |leader_title1 = King |leader_name1 = Smith II |leader_title2 = Prime Minister |leader_name2 = Steven Hong |legislature = Parliament |upper_house = Senate |lower_house = House of Commons |sovereignty_type = |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = from |established_date1 = June 14, 1846 |established_event2 = Constitution |established_date2 = November 27, 1858 |area = |area_km2 = 1004.9 |area_sq_mi = 388,308 |area_footnote = |percent_water = |area_label = Total |area_label2 = |area_data2 = |population_estimate = 78,484,232 |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = 2014 |population_census = 74,392,201 |population_census_year = 2010 |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |GDP_PPP = $3.177 trillion |GDP_PPP_rank = 4th |GDP_PPP_year = 2013 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $50,329 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 7th |GDP_nominal = |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = 0.491 |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = |HDI = 0.926 |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = 3rd |HDI_year = 2014 |currency = Sierran dollar ($) |currency_code = KSD |time_zone = PST |utc_offset = −8 |time_zone_DST = MST |utc_offset_DST = −7 |DST_note = |date_format = dd-mm-yyyy |drives_on = Left |cctld = .ks |iso3166code = KS |calling_code = +1 |footnote_a = *Literally "Golden Kingdom" |footnote_b = |footnote_h = |footnotes = }} The Kingdom of Sierra, commonly known simply as Sierra, is a situated on the central western part of consisting of 22 provinces along the . Sierra spans from the of the north to the fringes of the region at the east extremity. It shares borders with the United States to the north and east and Mexico to the south. At 388,308 square miles, it is ranked 29th in total land area ahead of but is smaller than . As a result of its unique history and culture, the Kingdom of Sierra boasts one of the most ethnically diverse and in the world. Gaining independence from in 1846 under the name the , the Kingdom of Sierra came to being under its current constitution as a compromise between American settlers, Mexican-born Californios, and British royalists in 1858. With the , immigration from the , , and gave Sierra much more legitimacy and power over its territory. Initially facing pressure from the United States, , and Mexico which strove for influence over Sierra, Sierra sought to secure its own path by relying on the mass immigration that came along the Gold Rush of 1849 and by contacting allies from Asia and South America. During both world wars in the 20th century, Sierra remained neutral and wealthy by producing thousands of war-related products to its neighbors. Its controversial involvement with the United States by leasing land in the Great Basin for nuclear weapon testing held it at odds with its Asian allies. Following the end of World War II, the United States once again rebuffed its efforts to exert control over Sierra by offering Sierra $2 billion over its mostly uninhabited northeastern territory. Resisting American pressure, the Kingdom formed close but cautious relationships with both the and China. With on the rise in the United States, that Sierra was harboring communist spies or even nuclear weapons worsened Sierra's relationship with its larger neighbor. Eventually, anti-communist sentiment spread fast enough within Sierra to prompt the government to reconsider its relationship with the United States. Following the end of the Cold War, Sierra continued developing its rapidly growing economy to become the world's 4th largest economy in international trade and commerce. The briefly disrupted the continuous growth of Sierra. Since 2010, Sierra has recovered although faces new 21st century challenges including the rise of domestic , , and anti-royalism. Etymology The name "Sierra" derives from the meaning mountain range. Chosen and mentioned explicitly in the Constitution in 1858, the founders of Sierra sought a deviation from the commonly used name up at that point which was California (also the namesake for the country at the time: the ). Used incessantly by the American, British, and Mexican governments which were all deeply interested in maintaining a over Sierra, the term embittered the new nation. When there was call for a new constitution, many Californians felt the need for a new name alongside the constitution. Several names including and Pacifica were proposed although the name Sierra for the new country was first mentioned in a 1856 Los Angeles newspaper. Named after the various mountain ranges found within Sierra including the Sierra Nevada, delegates to the constitutional convention almost universally supported and subsequently officiated the name Sierra. —some manner of pride and sentiments for a rising kingdom. Perhaps all the world soon will admire and marvel at Sierra in all her majesty...the very utterance of her name will shake even the mountains that christened her.|Smith I (as Smith C. Miller), Papers to the Union, December 8, 1858}} The official name, the "Kingdom of Sierra" is present on all official government documents and is responsible for the common abbreviation of Sierra as "KS" or "K.S." Other named offered to Sierra include the "West Coast" (used by ) or "California" (the historical name for the coastal and western inland regions of Sierra). Regional names for specific areas in Sierra include " " for the Great Basin region and " " for the Sonora east region. Such names also appear on some government documents for statistical purposes including reports. The common demonym for a citizen of Sierra is "Sierran". The alternative spelling "Sierren" was sparingly used in early Sierran government documents and civilian newspaper although virtually obsolete in the present day. History Prehistory : :See also: Prior to European and interference, there were more than and bands living near the Pacific Southwest, , or Desert regions. Notable groups including the , , and the had complex and large organization within their tribes and frequently conducted trade and diplomacy with other tribes. European exploration and settlement Around the turn of the 16th century, knowledge and interest of Sierra's location sparked in thanks to the popular romance novel (The Adventures of Esplandián) by Spanish author . Montalvo's novel described a mythical island dubbed California which was inhabited by women warriors who possessed large swaths of gold and weapons. When Spanish and explorers explored the , the name California was used. This name came to refer all the unexplored territory on the North American West Coast including where most of present-day Sierra lies. The first European to explore the Sierra coast is credited to Portuguese explorer (Juan Rodriguez Cabrillo). Commissioned by the , Cabrillo explored the and shores of present-day San Diego. After his excursion at San Diego, Cabrillo continued northward to . After Cabrillo suffered a fatal accident at Catalina Island, interest in further exploration of California rescinded because there were no sights of any gold nor advanced Indian civilization as claimed by authors. Nevertheless, Cabrillo claimed the lands for Spain by right of discovery. In spite of diminished interest in Sierra, Spanish ships frequently traveled along the coast as a trade route to the Philippines, a Spanish colony at the time. Active Spanish presence in Sierra would not occur for two more centuries however. There were only two more documented cases of Sierra's exploration prior to the establishment of the first Spanish on : (1579) and Spaniard (1602). The former landed in an unknown location along the Sierra coast and claimed the land for England as "Nova Albion" (New England). The latter traveled as far north as and gave San Diego Bay its current name. Vizcaíno's positive accounts on both bays reignited Spanish interest. Within a century later, the Spanish began mapping and exploring Sierra's land through the . Spanish rule Beginning in 1768, the Spanish formally institutionalized a local government over Sierra. By 1804, the Spanish divided Sierra into two administrative divisions: Alta California and Baja California as provinces of . Where Baja California consisted the Baja Peninsula, Alta California consisted essentially the entirety of Western North America with no explicit boundaries. Between 1768 and 1804, the Spanish funded trips including the Portolà and expeditions to establish contact with the native Indians and gain further knowledge on the landscape of the provinces. During the Portolà expedition, helped found the by erecting 9 missions along the Sierran coast. Subsequently, the Spanish continued building missions (eventually to a total of 21 missions) and began an aggressive approach towards the Indians by subjecting them to rule. The aim of the missions were to educate the Indians the culture and language of Spanish as well as the faith. In conjunction with the missions, the Spanish established presidios (forts) along the . The Spanish monarchy encouraged citizens to move and settle in Sierra and even offered large parcels of land for free. Foreigners were also allowed to secure land property provided they convert to Catholicism and accepted Spanish citizenship. 19th century Mexican rule In 1821, Mexico gained from Spain and gained control over Sierra. The Mexican government was never stable enough to exert complete control over Sierra due to the frequent changes in government back in . For the most part, the Mexican government preserved the traditional Spanish land system by offering to Mexican citizens who settled in Sierra. These people came to be known as and exercised autonomy to great extent thanks to the Mexican government's inefficiency to collect taxes and enforce its laws from the vastly unincorporated territory. Local Mexican families grew powerful with their massive rancho estates and began to develop a strong desire to form their own country. During this time, American and British immigrants began moving in to Sierra. They were greeted with hostility by the Mexican government which viewed the immigrants as and intruders because many often came without being cleared by the government. Independence In June 1846, American and British immigrant rebelled against the local Mexican government. The government restricted their right to buy or rent land because of their illegal status and threatened to expel them from the land. In addition, Mexico became increasingly concerned with the possibility of war with the United States because of the immigrants and the concurrent crisis in . When news of this came, the Mexican government was hesitant to react and their lack of response emboldened the rebels. Californios, who were looking for a way to create their own country, decided to join their Anglo rebels and declared a new independent country known as the "California Republic". The United States government immediately recognized the California Republic and threatened to go to war with Mexico if it attacked any Americans. The British government followed suit hoping to legitimize its stance in Western North America and to reaffirm its connection with overseas British settlers. Mexico, overwhelmed with two foreign powers threatening war over a largely inefficient province, recognized the California Republic. When the California Republic claimed additional land in the Great Basin and Sonora Desert, the Mexican government agreed to the concessions provided the new country pay Mexico a "grievance tribute" every year for the next 50 years. Fearing the possibility of a Mexican backlash and without financial resources, the California Republic granted the United States military unrestricted access thus rendering the Republic a . The British government offered additional support but was prevented due to the American . Mexico, to poor and unstable to protect its northern claims, avoided what would have been a disastrous two-way war with the United States, Britain, and the Californian rebels. The California Republic continued to rely heavily on American support although asserted its independence by blatantly rejecting twelve instances where the United States proposed annexation similarly to how it did to Texas. The American government honored each rejection and was able to continue receiving unrestricted movement within the Republic. Gold Rush of 1849 The Californian government struggled with finances as it accepted huge loans from the United States to pay Mexico. This situation was no longer apparent when the of 1849 began. People from all across the world came in large numbers seizing the opportunity to find the precious metals. The California Republic's population saw it explode from 400,000 to 1 million. Townships were formed and the government quickly contained the rush by selling plots of land for settlers to stakeout. Gold rushers were encouraged to bring their families and settle in the Republic which promised large plots of land, good weather, and abundance in resources. Soon enough, companies and businesses were established particularly around the Sacramento and San Francisco areas where the gold was predominantly found. While northern California continued growing thanks to gold, southern California experienced its own economic boom. Rich and fertile land allowed thousands of settlers to grow various crops including . Constitution of 1858 With the Gold Rush, the California Republic saw the reality of establishing complete sovereignty more apparent than before. With that, the Republic needed to put an end to its dependency on the United States and Mexico, and to the lesser extent, Great Britain. While it controlled the otherwise hectic, often unregulated activities related to the gold rush, the government was still weak and unorganized. There was only one civil code and a legislature headed by a commune of the original Californian rebels. Many areas had no local government and public utilities were often absent. Calls for a new constitution and effective organization prompted the creation of the Californian Constitutional Convention. Delegates from northern and southern California met at Sonoma to discuss the future of the republic between 1856 to 1858. During this time period, different views and ideologies conflicted. Many Americans felt the desire to continue carrying the tradition of American federalism and liberty while the Mexicans favored their own concept of government which heavily emphasized ranchos and Spanish code. Still, British royalists idealize establishing an American monarchy similar to that of Britain. The ideas of a monarchy shocked and disgusted many Americans who were reminded of their national background which was built on the rejection of monarchy. However, at the same time, nostalgic romanticism allowed the new country become a monarchy provided its power was , there be a that held real responsibility over government, and that the royal family would have no direct connection to any of the royal houses in Europe. On November 27, 1858, the Constitution of 1858 was adopted and the California Republic was renamed officially as the Kingdom of Sierra. The House of Columbia was created and Smith I (Smith C. Miller), one of the leading founders of Sierra was crowned as the first king of Sierra. 20th century Infancy , the first king of Sierra]] Among the first challenges the new kingdom faced was converting the hundreds of thousand square miles of backwater and unregulated lands into territory where the government had jurisdiction. Although many Sierrans advocated their own country, a great deal continued following local, unwritten laws which varied from town to town. In order to help consolidate power, the Kingdom was divided into 22 separate provinces each headed by a governor-general and boundaries based on either existing communities or the ranchos of the wealthy Californios (the latter being the case for nearly all the eastern desert provinces). Another major issue the kingdom suffered was the lack of a . During the rebellion, rebels joined disorganized and poorly armed bands. During the age of the republic, these bands persisted and served as the government's de jure military. The kingdom felt the need of a united military force which would owe complete loyalty and allegiance to the Crown. The Sierran Royal Armed Forces was created and generals from were invited to help train recruits. Like in the United States, became crucial in the success of Sierra. Many towns throughout Sierra were connected by historic Spanish roads which were outdated and poorly paved. Sierran lawmakers with dialogue with the United States commissioned an international railroad system to help ease travel and trade. networks were established and factories began replacing some of the old mining towns in northern Sierra. Sierra also endured a period of increasingly deadly confrontation with various Native American tribes--particularly those in the Nevada and Arizona regions. In order to resolve conflict, the Compact Indian-Sierran Friendship Act paved the way for the modern Sierran Indian reservation system. With continued development, the sparse lands of Sierra became more and more industrialized with as much as 500 new townships created each year between 1859 to 1872. When the broke out, and other fled to Sierra to escape conflict or capture. was explicitly prohibited on the Sierran constitution and African American immigrants were able to fare better with Sierra's multicultural society than their American counterparts. However, like other non-white minorities of the time, they still faced and often worked in lower-end jobs and had to form their own towns. With the influx of skilled immigrants from all parts of the world, and associations were formed to help protect individuals' rights. San Francisco enjoyed international recognition for its manufacturing and handiwork industries. Large and powerful unions helped influence Sierran Parliament pass laws promoting fairer working conditions including 8-hour work, paid leave, and more. At the same time, spread with particular scrutiny towards the . Organizations pressed for anti-Chinese legislation and often led nationwide beatings and destruction of Chinese-owned businesses. Despite this, immigration from China and other parts of Asia continued and the government of Sierra passed no major legislation barring their entry. In fact, Sierra actively sought to establish diplomatic relations with Asia beginning with sending its first diplomat to in 1863. The government encouraged immigrants to and bring their families—an attitude that countered that of the United States at the time and which infuriated many nativists. Technological Revolution and the Gilded Age During the later 19th century, Sierra experienced and expanded under the . As more cities and towns were established, the was opened in 1869 linking San Francisco City to the United States East Coast. Following this, more railroad networks were established domestically and internationally. and production increased alongside the rise of manufacturing factories as Sierra industrialized. More Sierrans switched from work in favor of jobs offered at manufacturing. Working conditions improved as workers unionized and fought for better treatment and benefits. New towns in unused land allowed the construction of small businesses and larger individual housing units expanding the Sierran . Shift in cultural, social, and political attitudes As the middle class ballooned and the working conditions of improved, concern for social conditions and attitudes grew. Many urban communities were unsanitary, had unstable buildings, and home to thousands of neglected . Sierra witnessed the rise of which starved out competition and drove small businesses out. The call for antitrust laws were among the first movements that began Sierra's "Progressive Era", often called so because of the rise of . Many Sierran Progressives favored banning liquor, extending the for , programs for the poor, and punishing . At this same time, new attitudes toward and also emerged as both white and colored Progressives pushed for . Extended exposure to the growing communities in Sierra had led to frequent and other violent confrontations by the white majority. When Asian Sierrans began entering into the professional field, many whites found themselves depending on their Eastern neighbors as , , and . Interest and fascination in East Asian culture led to many whites accepting their neighbors and even adopting some customs. In 1906, laws were abolished and the Sierran government permitted . The number of white-Asian and other mixed-race households only further allowed a shift in mainstream Sierran culture. including the and nativists were outraged and a counter-cultural movement spawned which stressed on and the preservation of the "purity" of the white race. Nationwide protests with up to as much as 5,000 in one city marched demanding the government to re-institute anti-miscegenation laws and prevent the further advancement of minority civil rights. Progressives openly fought this movement and urged the government to continue its new policies. A huge victory for racial issues in Sierra occurred on July 8, 1905 when King Lewis I declared his support for the advancement of racial minorities' civil rights and embracing new cultural ideas. While the declaration in itself was symbolic, it shocked the world including Sierra's neighbor, the which still had policies actively discriminating minorities including and the . Reactionary protests continued but would become increasingly stigmatized by the general public as law enforcement cracked down on "violent prone" organizations and voters electing Asian, black, and Hispanic politicians into offices. Popular literature, progressive movements, and scholars began promoting a new form of culture infusing traditional values with values. The most famous book that helped define modern Sierran culture is A Comparison of Western and Oriental Thought by a sociologist named Mark Culler who noted notable similarities between Western and Eastern ideas and advocated the "refinement of present-day society". Culler's work and similar books helped shape mainstream Sierran culture as readers began adopting customs recommended by the movement. also became popular as women began participating more in politics and life outside the home. The desire of many women to join the workforce instead of simply being shocked traditionalists who held perceptions of women. Powerful organizations and coalitions formed including the National Women's Advancement Association which demanded suffrage and equal working opportunities as men. Many women's organizations were also progressive in general and pushed for better treatment of the homeless and more funding towards educating children. Women and racial minorities succeeded in receiving the right to vote through the Fifth Amendment in 1911. A established in 1909 became the first significant social welfare program in Sierra. A program was created shortly after the next year but the Sierran welfare state would not fully develop until after World War II. Still, the programs assisted millions of Sierrans and boosted popularity in the Sierran government. Unlike the United States, the progressives failed to outlaw alcohol although came extremely narrowly close to succeeding in 1923 when Parliament voted 146-148 in favor of alcohol prohibition by two votes. The believed that alcohol was a social that was incompatible with both "old" and "new" Sierran society. After this intensely narrow vote, similar proposals arose continuously for the next 20 years as and the alcohol industry fought hard against progressives and religious conservatives. World War I On July 28, 1914, when the started their of . Almost immediately upon receiving news, King Lewis I declared that Sierra would be although it would be prepared to send almost any petition for and food supplies to both sides. In practice, Sierra sold thousands of military equipment and war material to the , , and later the as the war progressed. The general Sierran public was generally pro- and some even the war personally to fight (this was achieved by enlisting in either the or the ). Many Sierrans were horrified by the news of devastation in caused by the "War To End All Wars" and insisted on keeping Sierra fully neutral by ceasing to send significant aid to the Allies. This fear waned as the Allies pressed through the later stages of the war and then win on November 11, 1918. Great Depression and the rise of modern culture The did not drastically affect Sierra's economy. It dropped by 7% and was largely saved from its devastating effects through an economic policy of massive and the of the Sierran dollar. Sierra managed to return to pre-Depression levels by 1934 and propelled as began and Allied nations were seeking war material. Thousands of immigrated to Sierra during the mid-1930s to escape the and the Great Depression adding more workforce into Sierra. To prevent the overflow of American immigrants, Sierra enforced its first immigration quota to limit the number of Americans allowed into Sierra annually. This was the only case in Sierran history where the government had to enforce such a quota, which was lifted in 1942. In practice, the quota was largely nonenforceable and American immigrant flow continued. As the Progressives continued achieving legislative victories in Parliament, Sierra began officially embracing a policy of racial and religious tolerance. Sierra condemned the United States' legal treatment towards its black community and found it hypocritical of it to claim that " ". While the international community including the United States largely ignored Sierra's policies, even ridiculing it, this policy was a greenlight for a second large immigration wave into Sierra. Ethics and customs outlined in the pro-cultural-fusionist movement of the 1900s had already been adopted by Sierrans of all races en masse. "New Nationalism" was the term coined in 1933 to describe the birth of a new distinct culture which successfully integrated the "best of two worlds": Western and Eastern thought. The invention of the , , , , and all helped advance Sierran ideas. Economic and technological prosperity gave Sierrans new confidence in their own independence as a nation. Since Sierra's creation, many Sierrans still felt that they were in the shadows of the United States and even in extreme cases, perceived to be merely a . The appreciation for cultural values, toleration, , and technology made Sierrans proud and even condescending towards their neighbors. World War II As it did in World War I, Sierra declared open neutrality at the outbreak of . During the beginning, Sierra continued its practice of selling weapons to various countries including the member , which Sierra maintained friendly relations at the time. This relationship was compromised after the Japanese of the American city of . Sierra immediately cut economic supplies to Japan and began working closely with the American government. Fears that Japan, which held a for the , would extend to an invasion of Sierra persuaded the Sierran government to reevaluate its position in World War II. Unlike the United States or however, both the Sierran government and public trusted affirmed loyalty of the Japanese Sierrans community and did not subject them to . However, travel to Japan and other Asian countries was restricted for the entirety of the war shortly after Pearl Harbor for all citizens. Joint American nuclear testing After the bombing of Pearl Harbor, the American government invited the Sierran government to join the . The Sierran government accepted and when asked to provide land for , Sierra accepted under the condition of a of $10 million and the full exchange of nuclear technology information between the two countries and other participants of the project. Scientists from Sierra's top universities and companies were urged to contribute to the project in the name of Sierra. Sierra's active involvement in the Project would not be revealed to the public until after the end of World War II which resulted in the Great Basin controversy and a severe blow in the trust of many Sierrans. Project Specter, the first to detonate in Sierra took place in , Clark (known today as "Area 51"). A simple implosion, Sierra converted the Groom Lake Military Base into one of the nation's largest and most restricted facilities. At the same time of the Manhattan Project, Sierra began researching into . Blueprints and designs of early prototypes would later be used to create Cold War-era aircraft such as the and . World War II came to end after the forced Japan to . Pre-Cold War complications Public knowledge regarding Sierra's involvement in the Manhattan Project and the existence of the Groom Lake Military Base enraged many Sierrans who felt the lack of was not only troubling but dangerous. The recently crowned Queen Angelina I or her late father never received any information regarding the project which further worsened the situation. The queen demanded a tribunal regarding key Manhattan Project Sierran officials and called for greater openness between the government and its people. Also enraged were members of the Japanese Sierrans who felt that Sierra's involvement in the project made it directly at fault with the great tragic bombings in Japan. Public view towards the United States and other foreign nations plummeted in response to the controversy. Some Sierrans called for absolute military and others even promoted . In order to appease the public, the Sierran government officially issued an apology to the Japanese nation for its connection with the atomic bombings and many Sierran documents in connection to the war. Both of these actions were heavily criticized by the American government which claimed it compromised America's own safety as well as Sierra. The American government accused Sierra of being too easily swayed by popular opinion which made it weak and vulnerable. These inflammatory remarks further embittered Sierrans who called for Sierra's distancing from the United States. The United States' bold proposal to purchase uninhabited land from Sierra for several billions added further insult to injury to the Sierran public. In response, the Kingdom of Sierra decided to open up diplomatic relations with the nations, the and the People's Republic of China. Cold War During the , Sierra joined the and held simultaneous relations with both main rivals, the United States and the Soviet Union (albeit a strained one with the former nation). Still, while Sierrans were wary of the United States, they were more worried about the Soviet Union and China which were staunchly and . While Sierra was not able to join the , it frequently exchanged information and ideas with the body. Sierra's government justified maintaining friendly relations with both sides as a form of nonintervenionism and an opportunity to cultivate friendship and economic endeavors. Following the death of , Sierra established closer relations and Prime Minister Henry Faulkner made a state visit to in 1954 to meet with Russian prime minister . Korean War Vietnam War Post-Cold War economic boom Contemporary history Financial crisis of 2008 New threats to the Kingdom Geography, climate, and environment The land area of Sierra is 388,308 square miles with only 5.47% of that being water and lies entirely on the North American continent with the exception of a few offshore islands including the Channel Islands which are less than 30 miles off the coast of southern Sierra. Sierra is the 29th largest nation in the world in terms of total land area making it larger than countries such as Egypt, , and . Significant internal water sources include , , , the , and the . Desert regions of the southern Sierran coast, the Great Basin, and eastern Sonoran regions are generally dry all year and yield little if no water sources within hundreds of miles. Sierra is separated into three geographically distinct regions: "California", "Nevada", and "Arizona" with the Californian region being the largest and most diverse of the regions. These divisions are understood primarily based on physical separation of mountain ranges, proximity to the ocean, river lines, and climate zones. The most prominent geophysical separation between the California region from Nevada is the Sierra Nevada which begin just around Lake Tahoe and descends southward near the Mojave Desert. The Sierra Nevada features the tallest mountain in Sierra: which stands at 14,505 feet (4,421 m). Separating what would otherwise be a continuous desert region between California and Arizona is the Colorado River which feeds into the in Mexico. Within the California region, it can further be divided into three main subregions: Northern California, Central California, and Southern California. Central California is generally flat and is home to the Central Valley which is surrounded by the to the west, the Sierra Nevada to the east, to the north, and the to the south. Fertile and leveled, Central Valley is the center of Sierran agricultural industries. In Northern California, the border is limited at the base of the Cascade Mountains which extend to the American state of . Here, it is dominated by cool and moderate weather. The region features two main valleys: and with major river sources of the same namesake. In Southern California, the infamous owes its weathers to its proximity to the Pacific Ocean, the eastern inland deserts, and several small mountain ranges. The south-central desert is called the Mojave which extends into the Arizona region. Northeast of the Mojave lies , which contains the lowest and hottest place in all of North America, the Badwater Basin at −282 feet (−86 m). The desert regions are hot and arid year-round and receive very low precipitation. Nearly the entire region of Nevada lies within the Basin and Range Province which features many north-south mountain ranges and valleys. The northern portions of Nevada constitutes a part of the Great Basin region whose deserts are traditionally more milder than those in the south. The region alone features 172 distinct mountain summits with 2,000 feet of prominence. In southern Nevada, the region is separated by Nevada through the Colorado River which concentrates into the man-made Lake Mead before continuing southward towards the Gulf of California via the . Like Nevada, much of Arizona lies within the Basin and Range Province. It is home to world famous found along the Colorado River and Plateau. The canyon is part of a staircase-like system of mountainous ridges and plateaus beginning up in the American state of . The Grand Canyon has often been described as one of the seven natural wonders of the world. Southern Arizona is dominated by the and runs along the international border with Mexico. Some parts of the coastal California region lies within the and are frequent. The serves as a boundary between the Pacific plate and the continental . Several other faults run throughout western Sierra and are capable of causing destructive mega-earthquakes. Flora and fauna Sierra is home to a rich community of and . It is one of North America's leading countries in endemic plant species with over 5,000 unique species. Famous endemic floral species include (giant sequoia) and (California poppy). Sierra is home to over 80 species of , 50 species of , 70 species of , 450 species of , and 200 species of . 17 species of mammals, 17 species of amphibians, and 20 species of freshwater fish are endemic to Sierra. The national animals of Sierra are the (Ursus arctos) and the (Odocoileus hemionus) although the former's populations were decimated in Sierra locally by 1900—no wild grizzly bear population has been recorded in Sierra since then. Another notable species of mammal that has been synonymous with Sierra is the (Suricata suricatta serra), a originally from and . The meerkat was brought and introduced into Sierra's wildlife during the Gold Rush by South African prospectors. Since then, the meerkat's population has dominated the Mojave and Sonora deserts and been regarded as a welcome species instead of a pest. Demographics Population The 2010 Sierra Royal Bureau of Census officially counted 74,392,201. On August 3, 2014, the Census estimated that 78,484,232 people were living in Sierra—a estimation consistent with the continual positive population growth Sierra has experienced in recent years. Sierra has had a history of immigration and has consistently grown upward since the Gold Rush of 1849. Sierra is the 17th most populous nation in the world ahead of nations such as Turkey, the United Kingdom, and France. It, alongside the United States, are the only nations projected to have continuous large population growth. Sierra has a very diverse population with the largest ancestry being Mexican Sierrans (11 million), German Sierrans (10 million), English Sierrans (8 million), Chinese Sierrans (4 million), and Vietnamese Sierrans (3 million). While the largest racial group in Sierra has always been White Sierrans (both those of Hispanic and non-Hispanic origin), it has seen a decline in proportion to other races. Asian Sierrans are the largest minority group with the four largest ethnic groups being Chinese and Taiwanese Sierrans, Vietnamese Sierrans, Korean Sierrans, and Filipino Sierrans. There are also significant population of Japanese Sierrans, Indian Sierrans, and Southeast Asian immigrants who claim part of the 26.8% minority (2010 census). Asians, alongside Hispanic Americans are the current although such growth has been slowing down since as recently as 2009. The main source of immigrants have consistently come from Mexico and Central America (530,000 a year). From Asia, immigrants from the Philippines, , and make up the second highest traffic of annual immigrants (210,000 a year). Wealthy families and prospective students from China, South Korea, India, and Japan have also continued in lieu of the domestic workforce to meet the ongoing demand for more jobs in technology, medicine, and science. According to the University of Gold Coast, Los Angeles (UGCLA), as much as 3 million Sierrans identify themselves as (LGBT). The highest occurrence of LGBT Sierrans have been found in the province of San Francisco with 15% of the state identifying themselves as LGBT. Language English ( ), , , , , , and are the at the federal level. All of the official language are recognized as languages with at least over a million speakers who use it at home. According to the 2010 census, 77% of Sierrans over the age of 5 spoke only or predominantly English at home. Spanish is the second most common language and is also the most taught school language in Sierra. Foreign language classes featuring the Asian official languages are also offered at most Sierra public school districts. By default, despite there being seven official languages, most government buildings, documents, and signs use English and Spanish. Still, as mandatory by federal statute, all said government-operated facilities must provide a written translation in each of the official language or an active duty translator with fluent knowledge to the respective language. For that reason, the translation and language learning industry has been strong due to popular and legal demand. Other commonly spoken languages that do not have official status include , , , , , and . Religion Article X of the Sierra Constitution guarantees the of and forbids Parliament to pass any law promoting religious law. has been the most practiced religion in Sierra since its founding with denominations claiming the most adherents. In spite of this, weekly church attendance has been declining since the 1970s and currently stands at 47%. has been growing particularly among younger Sierrans although the actual percentage of Sierrans openly labeling themselves as " " or " " is at 3%. Protestantism remains the largest set of religions in Sierra with , , , and Churches the leading denominations. The largest Christian non-Protestant denomination is at 15%. claim 3% of Sierra's population followed by with 1%. The remaining 1% include groups such as . is the largest non-Christian religion with 2% with the next 2% constituting (0.4%), (0.3%), and (0.2%). There also exists a diverse number of religious communities of minute populations: , , , , , , or . Religion has influenced Sierra which has held a strong Protestant tradition. The has shaped modern Sierran culture and has often been heavily emphasized. Although the government cannot pass any religious laws, religion has on many occasions been influenced or pressured by religious organizations and groups. In the 1920s, the gained traction in Sierra and was promoted by many conservative Christian churches. Parliament came close to passing a federal law outlawing the sell, ownership, and consumption of similarly to the United States' . Legislation ultimately failed although the temperance movement prevailed as late as 1945. Fear of in the 19th and 20th century particularly among Seventh-day Adventists who believed was the prompted Parliament passing a law preventing any passages at the federal or provincial level in which the government mandated religion-esque "resting" days. In regard towards the military, religious observers can opt to be a in times of a and serve as a in the forces. Such claims are taken seriously and rigorous background checks help determine whether an individual may receive such status. While the Parliament of Sierra is constitutionally prevented from restricting the practice of religion, it does have the power to restrict religious activity that would violate the constitution or law such as and . It also can deem whether an organization claiming religious status can be eligible for . Among the most prolific "bans" of a religious group is the where the government has consistently refused the Church's files for exemption. It has refused to recognize the Church as a religious organization since 1961 although the have pressured the Sierran government in recent years to modify its stance towards the Church. Family structure Government and politics , King of Sierra]] Sierra is a with a which serves as the foundation of the , , and branches. The sovereign and is Smith II, the King whose actual involvement in the day-to-day basis of governance is limited and lies within the actual , the prime minister (Steven Hong. Similar to the and unlike other parliamentary systems such as and the , the prime minister is directly by the . Likewise, the deputy prime minister is similar to the American in which he/she is elected alongside with the prime minister and serves the role of prime minister when the incumbent cannot immediately fulfill his/her role. This system of a separate and popularly elected executive is the result of the compromise between British royalists and American during the foundation of Sierra. The prime minister works not in the monarch's name but rather the people's. The prime minister is head of the Cabinet, a legal committee comprised of ministers working under the Crown who lead ministries corresponding their position. The Cabinet effectively carries out the day-to-day administration of what would otherwise be proscribed to the monarch, who, out of tradition and custom, rarely partakes in. The Parliament fulfills the role and duty of a legislative branch. Divided between the Senate (composed of 44 members) and the House of Commons (composed of 250 members), each house works in conjunction to create, modify, and pass national laws. Parliament reserves exclusive rights among them being the the power to , approve and ratify , the , and . Members of both houses are elected by the people and election cycles renew parliamentary terms every 6 years. In the Senate, each province is represented by two senators while in the House of Commons, seats are every (10 years) with regard to the capped number of 250. The Gold Coast, the most populous province in Sierra has 33 seats while 2 provinces received the minimum seats of 1 (Washumko and Jefferson respectively). Parliament features a : Democratic-Republican ( , ), Libertarian ( , ), and Royalist ( , ). Other minor parties with seats in Parliament include Green and the Social Democrats. The Supreme Court of Sierra is the within the Sierran judicial system. It, along with the Inferior Courts make up the entirety of the federal judiciary. The Supreme Court interprets the Constitution and uses said interpretation to prevent the legislative or executive branch from passing or executing a law/action that would violate the Constitution. As the final interpreter, its decisions overturn all judicial actions of lower courts. Unless a case is not within its jurisdiction, the decision of any case is often treated as law. The Supreme Court is composed of eight associate justices headed by the Chief Justice (Preston Brantly), the ninth and highest-ranking justice. Political divisions Sierra is of 22 provinces which were all created within a year of the kingdom's founding in 1858. The boundaries have been virtually unchanged since the provinces' creation and are primarily based on two factors: concentration of population and the relative size of the many set up throughout Sierra. Specifically, provinces in the eastern desert regions of Sierra were heavily based on ranchos or individual towns. Large but less densely populated than the western coastal provinces, many eastern provinces enjoyed a considerable amount of autonomy for several decades due to their distance from the central government (whose capital at the time was based in San Francisco City). Sierra also honors tribal sovereignty of the Native American reservations. Though reservations are within provincial borders, reservations are treated as independent sovereign entities. The largest reservation in Sierra belongs to the with a population of 315,000 official members living within the land. The recognition of tribal sovereignty is exclusive between the Sierran government and each reservation—reservations may not conduct any foreign relations or actions with any other foreign nation that would appear to supersede Sierran sovereignty however. is a right given to the provinces guaranteed by the Fourth Amendment of the Sierran Constitution in 1907. The process of secessionism however would require that a of the seceding province's citizens to vote in favor of secession, another supermajority in Parliament, and an explicitly signed proclamation from the monarch. Such a right has never been attempted nor exercised at any large scale since the amendment's inception. Unilateral secession is not recognized and perpetrators would be considered performing under Sierran federal law. Parties and elections Until recently, Sierra had a dominated between the left-leaning Democratic-Republican Party and the right-leaning Royalist Party. Since 1989, the Libertarian Party has been a part of the present-day three-party system Sierra has today. Both the Democratic-Republican Party and Libertarian Party share similar positions when in regard to ( ) whereas the Royalist Party has consistently held stance towards certain issues (opposition towards the legalization of and ). Economically, the Democratic-Republicans advocate a form of moderate and favoring a large . Royalists favor a approach towards economics including . The Libertarians officially advocate for lasseiz-faire economics although take a much more provocative stance towards the welfare state than their Royalist counterparts (advocating the complete abolition of the welfare state in favor of a private sector-funded safety net). The Democratic-Republicans have traditionally held majority rule in the urban coastal regions of Sierra, the Royalists in the eastern inland desert regions, and the Libertarians dispersed nationwide with no significant majority in any province except in the Inland Empire. Other parties generally focus on like the Green ( ) and Prohibition ( and anti-marijuana). Social Democrats, Communists, and Nationalists (fascists) are other notable parties that have considerable membership (at least 500,000). Foreign relations in Los Angeles]] Sierra has had a long tradition of with foreign countries. A founding member of the and Sierra also has membership in G8, , the , the (APEC), , and the (NAFTA). Nearly all foreign countries have permanent diplomatic missions and embassies at Sierra's capital, Los Angeles and throughout the nation. Likewise, Sierran interests are represented internationally in embassies in nearly every country Sierra recognizes. Sierra has military and defense pacts with the United States, South Korea, Japan, the United Kingdom, Australia, New Zealand, the Philippines, and Canada. Although not a member of the (NATO), it maintains close contact with its member nations and is considered a global partner. It is also part of , a Pacific-based military alliance between Sierra, the United States, Australia, and New Zealand. Since 1959, Sierra has been part of the (NORAD) combining aerial operations with the United States and Canada. Foreign aid is considered a high priority by the Sierran government although it has declined in recent years. As of 2014, it sends $2 billion of foreign aid annually mostly to nations for such as and Vietnam. Private donations to foreign nations by Sierrans have been significantly higher than the government's at an annual output of $11 billion (from both individuals, charities, and Sierra-based corporations). Sierra does not have formal diplomatic relations with , , (it does not recognize it), and . Although it does not recognize the (Taiwan), Sierra has had a long history conducting informal cooperation and dialogue with it. Prior to the United Nation's recognition of the People's Republic of China, like many other nations, Sierra recognized the ROC as the representative of . Non-UN member that Sierra recognizes include the state of (although it does not maintain any viable diplomatic mission to Palestine beyond a government-sanctioned special interest group at the embassy in Los Angeles), the (embassies exist in both respective nations), and the (a non-resident embassy to the Republic exists in ). Military The armed forces of Sierra are divided into five distinct branches (the Royal Army, the Royal Navy, the Royal Air Force, the Royal Marines, and the Royal Coast Guard), all of which are collectively known as the Sierran Crown Armed Forces (SCAF; also referred to as His Royal Majesty's Armed Forces). While members of the SCAF swear loyalty and allegiance to the monarch, the monarch serves simply as the of the forces. True authority is vested within the prime minister who functions as the SCAF's (referred to as the Supreme Field Marshal). Daily management and operations of the SCAF is managed by the Ministry of Defense which works in conjunction with the Joint Chiefs of Staff, a tribunal composed of Sierra's highest-ranking . There are two that are not considered part of the SCAF by de jure but nonetheless treated equally as a SCAF branch: the National Guard (dedicated primarily to national defense and crisis response) and the Royal Auxiliary Forces (civilians prepared to go into combat before the regular whitelist in times of ). In 2013, the Ministry of Defense reported that 732,181 Sierrans were actively serving the military. Another 992,281 worked as civilian employees (excluding ) for the military and the government bodies associated with it. Military conscription is voluntary, but is possible in times of war through the Royal Selective Service. Both and citizens between the ages of 21 and 45 are automatically registered into the Royal Selective Service's draft waiting list. Those with health complications, , obligations (a mother raising her 2-year old child), moral objections, or other factors preventing a citizen from fulfilling their military duty are dropped out from the list (and can receive from future drafts) or receive other options instead of the default combat role (for ) such as a or . The military budget of Sierra is heavily technology-oriented with an annual spending of $129 billion. Currently, the prime focus of military spending has been centered on , , and technology. Sierra also possesses although it has signed the and maintains only an active stockpile of 135 active . During , the American military were allowed to use Sierran land to test nuclear weapons under the condition that it would share nuclear technology and information with Sierra. Crime and law enforcement Generally speaking, law enforcement is handled by the and departments. and federal police handle enforcement at broader levels with greater jurisdiction. The Royal Bureau of Investigation and Sierran Customs and Border Police are examples of federal-level law enforcement agencies with specialized duties. All levels of Sierran government operate under . All crimes (with few exceptions including ) are tried by and while federal courts review specific appeals from all provincial courts. Crimes committed overseas or in aerospace are always tried at the federal court. Crimes committed within the including are almost always tried by a separate military court system which lacks a jury trial and uses a special as opposed to standard Sierran law. has been pervasive with 83% of criminal cases ending with a plea bargaining instead of a by . In 2013, there were 6.2 murders per 100,000 persons in Sierra. The prevalence of , particularly in southern Sierran urban areas, as well as the relatively lax have often been used to explain the abnormally large homicide rate. Compared to other developed nations, 1.4 times greater than the leading nation (the United States with 4.4) and 9.6 times greater than the average of all developed nations. Gun politics have been a dominating political issue in Sierra since about 1960 when gun-related homicide spiked to 10.2. Generally speaking, homicide rates attributed to firearms have declined every year since 2008 by 4%. Sierra has an incarceration rate of 439 prisoners per 100,000 persons making it have the 11th in the world. A controversial issue surrounding this is the higher instances of black prison population (who while only constitute 29% of the prison population, African Sierrans only make up 5.2% of Sierra's population). has been commonly discussed in Sierran politics and Parliament has been responsive towards growing public thought by adopting more lenient and relaxed prison sentences and punishments (favoring ) in recent years. is a provincial matter and is legal in 12 of the 22 provinces. Economy Sierra has a partially and is the fourth-largest economy in the world. Sierra has a GDP of $3.177 trillion and ranks seventh in the world in nominal GDP per capita. The Royal Monetary Authority of Sierra serves as Sierra's and is charged with the responsibility of issuing coins and notes of the national currency: the Sierran dollar. The dollar is the fourth largest behind the British , the , and the American . The leading exports of Sierra include and , , , , , machinery, , and . Sierra has also relied on cultural exports and international tourism. Home to and , Sierra's entertainment and technology sectors have generated billions in revenue for the country. Since the 20th century, Sierra has also been the leading pioneer in new companies and industries (primarily that in the ). Tourism is particularly strong in southwestern Sierra (wide range of attractions and points of interest within close proximity), the province of Clark ( ), and the mountainous Sierra Nevada provinces (snow-related recreation and natural sightseeing). Income, poverty, and wealth Infrastructure Transportation Sierra features an extensive system of including transnational . This system has heavily influenced Sierra's urban development and tied to Sierra's reputed . It has one of the world's most roads (particularly in southwestern Sierra) and consequentially also suffers from severe . In 2014, there was a total of 56,321,234 registered driver's licenses and 67,392,222 vehicles, motorcycles, and . , , and light-rail system constitute less than 5% of all Sierrans' daily mode of transport although have seen a rise in recent years. Bicycle use have also gained popularity in urban communities with over 20,000 miles of throughout Sierra. Public and private exists and are found available in some cities including as San Francisco City. Sierra is home to civil airline companies including Sierra Air, KS Airlines, and Western Airlines which provide domestic and international flights. The (LAX) is Sierra's largest and busiest passenger airport serving 84 million visitors annually. Other major airports include the (SFO), (RION), and (VEG). Situated along the , Sierra frequently receives and sends a majority of its foreign imports and exports from through its several . The is the busiest seaport in the with an annual cargo tonnage of 93.8 million . The is Sierra's largest cruise ship port receiving an annual 1.3 million passengers. Energy 45% of Sierra's electricity is generated from with 23 nuclear reactors. 22% derive from , 11% from , 10% from , and the remaining 22% from , the , and other sources. Although there has been some fierce opposition towards nuclear energy, 3 more reactors have been planned by 2025 to accommodate Sierra's growing energy demands and needs. Science and technology The Sierran government spends an annual $33 billion annually on non-military scientific and technological equipment. Sierra has been a leading center of technological advancement and innovation, particularly due to where the majority of the world's major technology firms and companies are based in. Around 91% of Sierrans (approximately 68 million) use and have connection to the (via computers, laptops, mobile devices, or smart TVs) and online applications have been gradually integrated into Sierran public institutions at all grade levels. An aim of the Sierran government is to provide faster internet connection speeds. Proposals to make internet access a right within the Sierran constitution have repeatedly failed but gained traction in 2012 when Parliament voted 111-183 in favor of universal internet access. The Royal Aeronautics and Aerospace Agency (R3A) is an active and has conducted extensive research and development. Sierra launched its first satellite (Muir I) into space in 1965 and has sent 3 to the including the " " between 1972-74 with the assistance of the United States. As of 2014, twenty-three Sierrans have flown into space and plans to be the first nation to land a human on . It has launched a space probe, Transcendence, to research on , , their moons, and in the . is another ongoing objective of R3A. Working alongside private aerospace companies, Sierra projects the emergence of outer space economic activity with mining, , and trade by 2060. Sierra is a participant of the . In 2011, Sierra unveiled plans for a system to connect the cities of Los Angeles and San Francisco City. The following year, despite sizable public opposition, the project was approved and began construction in May 2014. The first network of the nationwide project is expected to be completed by 2020. Education is provided by the provincial and local level under the supervision and regulation by the Ministry of Education (Sierra)Ministry of Education. Education is between the ages of 5 to 18. Funding for both public and schools are based on a nationwide comprehensive . In the 2013-14 school year, 88% of Sierran students were enrolled in a public school, 7% were enrolled in a religious private school, 3% were enrolled in a private school, and the rest were either , studied , or had a private . 82% of Sierran college students attended a . For Sierrans over the age of 25, 87.5% graduated from high school, 78.2% attended some college, 54.8% earned a , and 23% earned graduate degrees. Free tuition in higher education is not guaranteed nor provided by the Sierran federal government and for that reason, the application, selection, and attendance of college has been considered a crucial hallmark in Sierran culture. The Sierran government provides , grants, and waivers since the Affordable Education Act of 1916. Some provinces pay for students of lower-income backgrounds to attend colleges and are a popular means by the general public to cover some if not all of the costs of college. The of Sierra is 99.7% and another 73% of Sierrans have proficient literacy in (an) additional language(s). Health Sierra has a life expectancy of 82.7 years (80.2 years for males and 85.1 for females), ranking 5th place in the world. and have been a major health concern. Nearly 20% of Sierrans are obese or overweight and the leading cause of death have been health complications associated with obesity including , , , and . Awareness in the public have helped slow the rate of obesity by 18% in 2013 and the health food industry has been on the rise. Other leading causes of death include , , , and traffic-related accidents. In a poll conducted by the Institute of Physical and Mental Health, over 45% of Sierrans reported some form of or health problem that interfered with mobility including , neck and back pain, or . , , and are the leading mental disorders in Sierra. rates is relatively high and as a result, prompted many public and private schools to provide or in controversial instances, even provide . has been a hotly contentious issue and is legal in 12 of the 22 provinces. Since the 1978 Supreme Court Lambert v. Province of the Gold Coast case, abortion clinics do not receive any government funding nor are private/public companies obligated to include abortions within their insurance plans. Health care is not and instead provided by a variety of public programs or competing private companies. As of December 2013, approximately 9 million (~11.45% of the population) do not have health insurance. Efforts to increase longevity, quality of life, and health have held a long history in Sierra. Quality breakfast and lunch has been a standard in Sierran public schools and is compulsory to the 10th grade in all provinces. Most provinces require that restaurants and food companies provide information on including on their menus and products. The Royal Administration of Food and Drug Standards (RAFDS) oversees the regulation of food/drug production and sale and actively runs programs encouraging healthier lifestyles and exercise. In 2013, San Francisco was the first province to make labels necessary for all locally-based food products. Other enforcement and restrictions include the denial of television advertisement screening for products. The in Sierra was first at 21 in 1931, 18 in 1967, and finally 16 in 1982. Similarly, the legal age to purchase and use tobacco or is at 16. Military members, , and their immediate family are able to receive medical attention and services at health facilities operated by the Ministry of Veteran Affairs. Culture Sierra is home to a diverse range of ethnic groups, traditions, values, and beliefs. As a nation, the Sierran government embraces and promotes diversity and variety. Mainstream Sierran culture is predominantly with origins from the . Since it underwent its own history and policies separate from its cultural mother, Sierra's culture has been more heavily influenced by and exposed to (most notably ethics and hierarchy and popular culture) as well as to the traditions of and cultures. Its history as a nation striving to differentiate itself from its larger neighbors, tradition as a liberal democracy while incorporating monarchist elements in its government and politics, and continuous interaction and involvement with its immigrants create a distinct and unique culture within Sierra. Modern Sierran values and customs are generally a mixture of and tradition. Strong , , interdependent balance between and (selfless individualism), emphasis on the , and are all traits of Sierran ethics. Sierra's history as a multicultural nation led to the absorption of various international views. During the 19th and early 20th century, as immigrants from with the predominantly population, many adopted English names, converted to , and learned Western etiquette. At the same time, interest in Confucian ethics and overall within the white community allowed a mutual exchange of ideas and values. The Progressive era helped advance allowing a new culture to arise and works such as Mark Culler's A Comparison of Western and Oriental Thought encouraged Sierrans to integrate new ideas and customs from each other. As acceptance of differences grew, modern Sierran culture cemented toward the end of and the Protestant-Confucian model became a national standard. A central part of Sierran culture revolves around the four main concepts: self, family, nation, and morality which are broad terms for the various customs and practices rooted in the culture. Self include individual , selflessness, success, and kindness; family stresses on compassion, love, respect, hierarchy, and honor; nation focuses with brotherhood, loyalty, harmony, and unity; morality encourages faithfulness, self-control, mannerisms, and justice. The incident of these core values arose during the 20th century as Sierra prepared for an imminent two-way war with the United States and Japan during . Ubiquitous practices and social norms in Sierra which have direct connection to its culture include the importance of (tipping), a combination of a Western-style and , taking off at the home, the expectation of physical among family and friends ( for example), reservedness in the midst of , and rendering absolute service to others including strangers in times of distress ( ). Mass media Television and radio , , , , , , , and | align = center | direction = horizontal | image1 = Say My Name.jpg | width1 = 200 | image2 = Pink Death.jpg | width2 = 130 | image3 = Simple Politics.jpg | width3 = 124 | image4 = Mystery Heights.png | width4 = 240 | image5 = Crimson (show).jpg | width5 = 207 | image6 = The Sierrans.jpg | width6 = 111 | image7 = Offensive (show).png | width7 = 153 | image8 = Who Needs Real Life~!.png | width8 = 240 }} Five major broadcasting companies dominate Sierra's mainstream media: Jurupa News Network (JNN), the Sierran Broadcasting Company (SBC), Tokki Network Company (TNC), Pacific Television Company (PTC), and Satellite Programs Network (SPN). Over 60 million Sierrans are subscribed to , , or other modes of television broadcasting. On average, a Sierran spends four hours a day watching television programs (including via computers, tablets, or mobile devices). The numbers of hours is higher among younger demographics (up to as much as six and a half hours among the 12-18 age group). Similarly, Sierrans spend about two hours listening to radio programming and music streaming services with younger Sierrans listening to as long as seven hours. Sierran television programming is world famous with many of television series being produced in Hollywood, a city often described as the "Entertainment Capital of the World". Various genres of television include (notably Sierran ), , , , , , and . Print Notable Sierran newspapers include the Los Angeles Tribune, the , the Inland Empire Register, and the San Diego Herald-Review. The top four Sierra-based magazines are Newstar, LT, Food for Thought, and the Popular Informer. Both the newspaper and magazine industries helped relay national issues and opinions to the Sierran people throughout history. During the 20th century, and perforated Sierran news and often sensationalized social issues. This would help booster various platforms seeking to promote their agenda and discredit their opponents (temperance movement during the 1920s depicting alcohol as an absolute vice to anti-communism during the Cold War). Until recent years, newspapers and magazines held considerable influence and relevancy within Sierran politics and society. Since the rise of digital and often free news content found online in the 21st century, many newspapers were forced to provide online versions. Combined with the high cost of publishing and low revenue, the printing industry has suffered in its competition with both television and online news sources. In spite of this, over 7 billion newspapers or magazines were collectively distributed in the year 2013 among Sierra's top 10 best selling. Internet websites The most popular websites in Sierra (excluding and ) in 2013 were , , , , and Stumbld. Cinema Hollywood is the primary location for Sierra's film industry and has been regarded as the entertainment capital of the world. Competing with the United States' , Hollywood served as a more attractive town for movies to be filmed. After several movies filmed in Hollywood received considerable success in the 1920s and 30s, many entertainment companies were either created or moved to Hollywood. Companies such as , the , , , and are all based either in or around the Hollywood area. The entire filming industry as a whole including independent studios produced 1,092 films in 2011, just short of first place in the most annual output of to . Aside from mainstream Sierran cinema, while not as prolific as English Hollywood films, non-English Sierran cinema companies have been enjoying their own successes with their films within their own target demographics. In 2013, of the 1,002 films produced, 232 were not in English with the majority of that being a film in one of Sierra's non-English official languages (Spanish, Mandarin, Vietnamese, Korean, Tagalog, or Japanese). Since the beginning of the 21st century, attempts to reach out non-English-speaking audiences by major filming studios have seen limited success. The de facto is the National Committee of Screening Content (NCSC) which is designed to inform parents of any content depicted in a certain film that the parents would find inappropriate for their children. Nearly all mainstream cinema go through the process of rating under NCSC. Other rating systems exist primarily for independent studios or companies. Music Modern popular Sierran music can be defined into two immediately distinguishable categories: English and non-English. In both cases of music, they both incorporate traditions and styles from , African tribal music, , and European-style music. Music in Sierra has always been closely tied with its neighbor, the United States where the rise of , , , and help create the modern environment of music. "Mainstream" music is frequently attributed to Sierran (both English and non-English), some forms of ( or ), , and R&B. Mainstream is often directed to the general public and intended to appeal to all demographics. Typically, songs from any of the mainstream genres (more heavily inclined towards English pop and R&B) succeed in reaching the , a list consisting of Sierra's most popular trending songs. The major music recording companies in Sierra are OP Entertainment, Polygon Records, , and which are all represented under the umbrella trade organization, the Sierran Music Forum. Literature, philosophy, and the arts Sierran literature often focuses on depictions on life with significant emphasis on character development. At least until contemporary times, Sierran novels focused more on the character and theme than the plot. Traditional Sierran literary style is described as passionate, , and bold. Prominent Sierran writers such as Matthew Gregory Hampton (1842-1914) and Christopher Zhou (1908-76) wrote stories meant to invoke strong emotions to their readers. Often times, novels were a commentary on relevant issues that Sierra had during the time of the novels' publication. The Widow and Her Other Distasteful Sultry Selves (1899), is a famous and controversial example of contemporary Sierran literature by Kent Blume that centers around a widow's life after the devastating loss of her husband. Marked with sensational and emotionally charged writing, the novel criticized the traditional views on women and the condescending wealthy. Other well-known literary novels that followed the Sierran literary style include I, Only Then (1903), The Unreported Letters (1912), Bethany (1932), and The Melodramatics (1933). was the first major philosophical school of thought to have arose in Sierran society. Tied with the romanticist styles of literature, Sierran idealism emphasized on the power of ideas and was decidedly individually-collectivist—a nod toward the shifting culture of Sierra from Western to a fusion of Western Protestant Confucian ideas which compromised between individualism and collectivism. Since the end of the first half of the 20th century, and the analysis of became popular. Sierran visual arts during the 19th century was and borrowed from European naturalism. At the turn of the 20th century, Sierran and became very popular. Like many other Western countries, Sierra experienced the spread of the artistic movements of and between and . Since then, a revival in romanticism and the rise of reactionary have led Sierran art. Food Sierran cuisine often emphasizes on using fresh, local ingredients and integrating them together to create a collective taste. and both enjoy the status as Sierra's primary cereal grains in the Sierran diet. Sierran dishes often use one of the two staple grains and a combination of , , and . , , , , , and are frequently used in Sierran cuisine. In terms of meat, and are used more often than , , or other meats. Pork is frequently instead, as a meal of its own. With its location along the Pacific Ocean, Sierran cuisine readily makes use of and may use it as a substitute for meat in wheat/rice dishes. , , and are frequently used for various dishes such as . are an example of Sierra's use of variety with a bun (wheat), meat patty (beef), dairy (cheese), and vegetables/fruits (lettuce and tomatoes). Fast-food chains such as , , and La Boca Burgers hail from Sierra. Sierran cuisine is strongly with influences from , , and East Asian cuisine. , , , , , , , Mexican, , food are all found everywhere throughout Sierra which have been well-received and integrated into. Sports is the most popular sport in Sierra followed by , , and . Professional and college sports team often compete and attract large audiences. Beach sports such as and are very popular during summer and winter sports such as and are possible especially in mountainous areas. Well-known sports teams include the (basketball), the (baseball), the , the ( ), the (soccer), the (football), and (football). Sierra has hosted the twice in Los Angeles in and . Sierran athletes are one of the most decorated in the world with over 1,500 medals including 563 gold as of the in , Russia. Public holidays and celebrations Federal holidays There are ten federal that require all government facilities to close and allow employees . Contrary to popular belief, businesses are not obligated to close during any of these holidays although nearly all do. Commonly observed non-federal holidays While not receiving federal sanction, various civil holidays are celebrated and observed. Some businesses choose to close on specific holidays (e.g. an Asian business choosing to close during the Lunar New Year). Provinces can also choose to officially sanction a holiday and close on such days. Symbols The flag of Sierra was adopted alongside the constitution in 1858 as designed personally by Smith C. Miller who became Sierra's first king as Smith I. Because of this, the flag is often called, the "King's Flag" or the "King's Standard". Other nicknames for the flag include the "Tricolor and Star" or the "Banner". The flag consists of (i.e, blue, yellow, and red from top to bottom) and an encircled five-pointed purple star near the centered on the yellow stripe. Contemporary explanations for the flag's colors are as followed: the blue stripe represents and ; the yellow stripe represents and ; the red stripe represents the of all those who have and willing to sacrifice their lives for Sierra; the white circle represents and ; the purple star represents and society. Each point of the star with no specified location is a supporting group: civilians, soldiers, clergymen, businessmen, and officials. of Sierra features the coat of arms of Sierra.]] The national coat of arms of Sierra represent both the Sierran government, the monarchy, and the people. It features a displaying a centered-version of the Sierran flag, two (i.e., a and a ), a black as the , and a tricolor ribbon bearing the national motto: "LIBERTAS SINE SACRIFICO" (Liberty without sacrifice). The flag featured on the seal represents the collective unity and support of the Sierran people. The supporter, the bear, represents strength and courage while the sinister supporter, the deer, represents the elegance and peaceful mannerisms of Sierra's culture. The double-headed eagle represent the monarchy which is indebted to its people and ensures to protect Sierra at all costs. The two heads look both ways to ensure that Sierra is protected from threats both internal and external. The significance of the eagle being black is meant to represent the monarchy's role in government. The monarchy has no service to any interests except that of Sierra's and therefore unswayed by and . The coat of arms are used to represent the government and is found on all government documents, offices, commissions, and property. There are two that Sierra has which are For the Love of Our Union ( ) and God, Country, and Crown ( ). The anthems were adopted on two separate dates: April 3, 1859 (For the Love of Our Union) and June 23, 1859 (God, Country, and Crown). Both anthems were composed by the Royal Orchestra of Sierra, a now defunct government body that handled and preserved the use of the anthem. Today, the Parliament's library maintains the anthem. Both anthems are often played together at national celebrations and other patriotic gatherings even though the latter anthem was originally composed to represent the monarchy alone. For the Love of Our Union has been modified thrice, the most recent time being in 1967 when was added into one of Sierra's officially recognized languages. The anthem is composed into eight stanzas with the in English and the other stanzas in , , , , , and . The melody and rhythm of the song has been refined to accommodate all of the language pieces. Sierra is most often as a , an allusion to the same type of bear found on the coat of arms and the original flag of the former —the predecessor to the Kingdom. A Sierran variant of the female figure is also used to represent the country. See also *Index of Sierra-related articles *Outline of Sierra *Outline of Sierran government Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Nations